Growing Pangs
by bttf4444
Summary: Marty Jr  is determined never to lose his youthful spirit. In Night of the Deathbat, Marty Jr goes to an Avenged Sevenfold concert. In Mother Monster Night, Marlene goes to a Lady Gaga concert.
1. Like A Kid At Christmas

_December 25, 2009  
6:00 AM PST_

Martin Seamus McFly Jr smiled, as he glanced at his clock. This really was the one time of year when he was allowed to leave his bedroom before eight on a non-school day - for reasons other than to use the facilities. Neither of his parents sure were what one might call "morning people", and breakfast usually was not served until around ten.

He sighed - as he then thought of his older sister, Marlene Stella McFly. Their parents no longer had to worry about _her_getting up that early, since she now preferred to sleep in until almost noon. Marty Jr just could not figure out exactly why, though.

For the most part, Marty Jr was simply close to his ten months older sister. As of late, though, it seemed as if Marlene had a big thing with "being mature" - and, in fact, she sometimes gave Marty Jr grief for being immature. This rather tended to annoy him.

For instance, one week ago, his family had been invited to a winter picnic - and, while Marty Jr had been quite excited to attend, Marlene sure had a different opinion on it. As such, Marlene had not attended the event with the rest of their family - which had made Marty Jr feel more than a little sad. He hoped that it was just a passing phase.

Also, until about last summer, Marlene shared in her brother's passion for hard rock - in particular, Led Zeppelin. Lately, Marlene quite appeared to be strictly interested in listening to pop music. At least, it was better than her liking rap - but not by much.

Marty Jr then turned off his stereo - which was turned to the local active rock station, KKHV - before leaving his bedroom. He made his way to the living room, as he just felt himself bursting with excitement. Most certainly, this was his favourite time of year.

Just as he entered the living room, both of his parents were there - and, to his shock, so was his sister. Even more shocking, he realized that his sister simply had a big smile on her face. After all, in recent months, it sure seemed unusual to see her being quite cheerful - so early in the morning. Indeed, it felt as if he stepped into a time warp.

"Who is the sleepyhead, now?" Marlene asked, with a playful smile. Marty Jr took his place in front of the Christmas tree - which had included some homemade ornaments that Marty Jr and his sister made - his sister added, "Merry Christmas to you, bro!"

"Merry Christmas to you, Marlene!" Marty Jr replied, smiling. He flopped on the couch, as he added, "Well, uh, what's simply up with Grandpa George and Grandma Lorraine? Are they gonna be here, soon? Also, what about Uncle Kevin and Aunt Linda - and..."

"They'll be here, in a little while," explained Marty Sr, smiling. "I wish Dave and Renee could be here, too - but New York sure is many miles way away. I wonder how Nancy and Tanya are doing. Man, it's quite hard to believe that they're now seven and five. Tanya was just learning how speak in full sentences, when I last saw them. It's so..."

"They look pretty," Marty Jr replied, wistfully. "At least, Brent will here. It's so strange to think of how his voice is starting to deepen, and the fact that he's simply starting to chase after girls. I don't mind being friends with them, but then idea of kissing any..."

"Believe me, bro," Marlene interjected. "That'll change. I used to feel the same way as you. Well, about kissing _boys_. Although, I'm still not into kissing girls. I don't quite swing that way." With a nervous giggle, she added, "You happy that it's Christmas?"

"Oh, you betcha!" Marty Jr replied, smiling. He felt so pleased by his sister's cheerful mood. He wondered if a part of her was really regretting that she did not attend the winter picnic. "I sure enjoy all the decorations, the treats, and the..." Just then, the door bell rang. "Well, it looks like we have company. I wonder who they could be."

"It's probably our relatives," Marty Sr suggested, as he headed towards the door. "If it's them, then we can have breakfast. Your grandma was planning to bring over fruit soup." He opened the door, as he gasped, "Mom! Dad! Kevin! Linda! Brent! It's you!"

"Kevin's car was in the shop," Lorraine explained, "so I thought I'd pick them up on the way. Well, how are the kids doing? Are they excited about Christmas, like Brent is?"

"I really am!" exclaimed Marty Jr, as he skipped to his grandmother. "My sister is, too. It's still one of my favourite holidays." He hugged his grandmother, as he added, "The thing is, I can't imagine that I'll ever stop liking Christmas! I love everything about it!"

"Merry Christmas, Grandma," added Marlene, as she joined the group. "And Grandpa! And everyone else! For once, I was up before my brother. He's a sleepyhead, now!"

"Oh, Marly!" Marty Jr gasped, laughing. He hugged his grandfather, as he added, "I'm simply glad to see you guys! Well, Gramps, how's the golfing? Are you getting nice low scores? I do hope you're showing your golf buddies who's really the champion here!"

"Oh, I don't quite know about that!" George replied, laughing. "We're all quite good at the sports. Well, I sure don't know about you folks - but I'm feeling very hungry. Shall we have breakfast, right away. After that, then we can begin opening our presents."

"Well, if the kids don't quite mind," Marty Sr replied, smiling. "Do you kids mind?" Marty Jr shook his head, as he did feel hungry. Marlene and Brent did the same. "I guess it's settled, then." He then glanced at the family stereo, as he added, "Why don't we just put some Trans-Siberian Orchestra? It will help enhance the Christmas atmosphere!"

"That sounds fine, honey," Jennifer agreed. "Kids, why don't you sit at the table - as your grandma serves up the fruit soup for us? The fruit soup rather won't even need to be heated - as we now have thermo-boxes. Ah, isn't modern technology grand?"

Marty Jr smiled, as he sat at the table. Even though he was a tween, he just was not ready to give up the carefree attitude of childhood. While Brent did also quite change with becoming a teenager, he still was decidedly less high-strung than Marlene was.

"How are the two of you doing?" Brent asked, smiling. "I was actually thinking that the three of us could maybe go to a Disturbed concert. Dad said that he would take us."

"Actually, I really don't care for Disturbed," Marlene replied, softly. "I know, I used to be a little more into hard rock - but I guess, these days, loud music sure tends to give me a headache. Maybe you should ask Harmony to take my place. I bet she's be..."

Marty Jr smiled at the mention of his best friend, Harmony Brown. A little over a year ago, the two of them had sneaked off to a Foo Fighters concert. His mother sure got angry with them, and she actually planned to ground Marty Jr for a whole month. His father, however, had convinced her to lighten the punishment to just the weekend.

"Aw, that's a real shame," Brent replied, softly, "but I guess tastes do change. I don't mind taking Harmony along, as she's interested. I just hope you don't mind me asking, Marly - but what kind of music are you into, these days? I mean, it seems strange..."

"I'm into Lady Gaga," Marlene replied, softly. "Yeah, I know! A lot of people, including my brother and his friends, hate her music - but I think she really has a lot of talent."

"Well, I can't say that I quite agree with your assessment," Brent commented, "but I really do respect that you are entitled to your opinion." Turning to Marty Jr, he said, "So, Marty, is Harmony still a headbanger? Would she be down with Disturbed?"

"You bet!" Marty Jr replied, flashing a lopsided smile. "I don't quite know if Disturbed is her favourite band - I do think she loves Led Zeppelin and Foo Fighters more - but she does definitely enjoy their music. If you have the tickets, I think she'd be happy to..."

"Oh, good!" Brent replied, sighing with relief. "I'd hate to have a ticket go wasted. No offence, Marly - but I don't quite understand what some people see in pop. I mean, it just strikes me as boring. I guess I was rather born to be a headbanger. I really don't think I could date someone who's not a fellow headbanger. I mean, music is my life."

"Well, pop can be upbeat," Marlene pointed out. "I mean, I certainly enjoy music that I can snap my fingers too - but I simply don't care for music that's noisy. I really want my music to be melodic. Lady Gaga really has a way of making music be enjoyable."

"Well, if that's what you believe," Marty Jr replied, sighing, "I guess I won't argue with you." Just then, the rest of his family step into the dining room. "Man, I really love the way the soup smells. I certainly do wish we could have fruit soup on more occasions."

"Oh, if we did that," Marty Sr pointed out, flashing a lopsided smile, "then it would not be as special." He began passing the bowls around, as he added, "It's so great to see that you kids are so perky. I must say, the very idea that Marly and Junior are almost teenagers is somewhat bittersweet - but, in the end, you always will be our children."

"And _you_ are still _my _child," Lorraine was quick to mention, just as she gave Marty Sr's right shoulder a gentle squeeze. "As well as with Linda. It is quite a bit of a shame that Dave and his family couldn't be here, but I'm sure they're here in spirit."

As Marty Jr glanced around the breakfast table, he thought of just how lucky was. He did quite love his sister, even if they did not always get along. He and his father really did have a close relationship. His mother was very gentle and loving, even though she was sometimes the disciplinarian. All in all, he felt thankful for the family that he had.


	2. Good Bye to Childhood?

_June 16, 2011  
7:00 PM PDT_

Martin Seamus McFly Jr smiled - as he turned to his best friend, Harmony Clara Brown. It was a rather warm evening - and the two youths were really enjoying themselves in the swimming pool in the backyard of Harmony's grandparents. Harmony was proud of her grandfather, Dr. Emmett Lathrop Brown - and how he became a famous scientist.

"I bet you can hardly wait for tomorrow, eh?" Harmony asked, smiling. "You're gonna be thirteen years old. You're gonna be a bona fide teenager. This is gonna be a very big step. I'll have to wait a couple more months, before _I_ become a teenager."

"Actually, I'm feeling nervous about it," Marty Jr replied, sighing. "I mean, being a kid is so easy - but, as a teenager, you really have peer pressure to deal with. You can't simply like what you enjoy. You have your peers, uh, dictating what you should like."

"What?" Harmony asked, shocked. "Oh, I bet your sister has sure been giving you the whole rundown of what being a teenager entails - right? I don't have anything against her, but... Well, she does tend to simply scoff at anything she views as being 'kiddie' - and she does seem to be quite... high-strung. Well, I really do believe she's wrong."

"Well, that is definitely part of the reason," Marty Jr replied, softly. "She quite makes it seem as if being a teenager is... not nearly as fun as being a kid. I guess I'm simply worried about our peers will say, if I... if I don't give up doing some of the things..."

"Just relax, Marty," Harmony prodded, gently. "At least, you'll have me for company. As far as for what our other friends think... Well, if they're truly our friends, I'm quite certain that they'll respect our choice - even if they might disagree with our choices."

"I suppose you are right, Harmony," Marty Jr replied, with a small smile. "I know some of our friends disagree with my lack of interest in sports, but they don't nag me about it. At least, not too much. At most, they rib me about it - some of the time. I do feel a little nervous, though. I just feel as if Marly and I are not as close as we used to be."

"She sure may be going through a phase," suggested Harmony, gently. "Melody and I sometimes have our disputes, as well. I'm sure that, deep down inside, your sister still loves you. Maybe it's just her way of... She may be trying to find her own identity."

"Well, if that's quite the case," Marty Jr replied, shaking his head, "then why is she so concerned with... being like the other teenagers? After all, isn't that contradictory? It really doesn't make sense to me. Why not just worry about what _she_ enjoys?"

"That I really don't know," Harmony replied, softly. "I guess she is just... You have to keep in mind, she's not like us. I mean, I've always considered her to be a friend - but she's just... Well, I really do think our interests and personalities are too different. If our family wasn't close to yours, then it's unlikely that I would... hang around her."

"I know what you mean," Marty Jr replied, softly. "It's not that you think she's a bad person, right? It's just that you two quite have so little in common." Harmony smiled, as she nodded. "To be honest, I'd probably be the same - even though I love her."

"Well, that's because she is your sister," Harmony pointed out, as she stroked Marty Jr's arm. "I sometimes just wonder about my relationship with Melody. We do have a lot in common, granted - but we do also have our differences. Know what I mean?"

"Right, I understand," Marty Jr replied, softly. "Still, I really don't get why so many of our peers are looking forward to being teenagers. Granted, it'll be very nice not to be considered a 'child' - but I... I sure do remember wanting to be grown up, when I was much smaller. Still, that was before I came to realize just how much responsibility..."

"... being an adult entails, right?" Harmony finished, softly. "Right, I understand what you mean. Even a rock star like your father quite has to deal with responsibilities, and it's not all fun and games. Although, it's probably more fun than having an office job."

"And you do get paid more, too," Marty Jr pointing out, nodding. "He went on his last concert tour, back in the summer of 2005. It was simply so that he could spend more time with us. Sometimes, I wonder if he just misses being on the road - and all that."

"I really believe he made the right choice," Harmony replied, nodding. "Even though I imagine that a lot of his fans were disappointed. Sort of like how we feel about never being able to see Led Zeppelin in concert. I mean, there simply was the one-off show in the UK - but we couldn't make it. Robert Plant is being a little bit stubborn with..."

"He is, a little," Marty Jr agreed, quietly. "But, on the other hand, I also understand why he might be against the idea. First off, he is into having his own singing career. Second of all, his tenure with Led Zeppelin wasn't all happy times. He really had..."

"Good point," Harmony replied, in a near whisper. "While Led Zeppelin really might still be popular, Robert Plant's own output does also have quite a significant following. He may view the idea of a Led Zeppelin reunion as being too much... living in the past."

"As much as it just pains me to say this," Marty Jr replied, "you're probably right. Plus, they're not quite as young as they used to be. Even if they all simply got rejuvenation overhauls, it still won't bring John Bonham back to life. Plus, I really think the members have all moved on - that they just would not have the same energy as they used to."

"At least, we went to a Foo Fighters concert," Harmony commented, "a little over two years ago. Although, we quite got in plenty of trouble for that one. We have another Foo Fighters concert coming up, along with the Disturbed concert. It'll be awesome!"

"Oh, you bet!" Marty Jr replied, smiling. "It was nice of Brent to get us those tickets. I guess we quite do have something to look forward to. Maybe Robert Plant may simply be onto something. I guess I should just stop feeling nervous about turning thirteen."

"It's just a number, Marty," Harmony pointed out, in a near whisper. "Nobody is really saying that you have to make such drastic changes in your life. You'll barely even feel it. And, by 'barely' - I mean 'not at all'. I really believe that there's nothing wrong with reminiscing about our past. Just think of how much fun your birthday party will be."

"You're very right, Harmony," Marty Jr replied, with a small smile. "I hope that people will not expect me to listen to that rap crap. I mean, I really can't stand that garbage that some of the teens have blasting from their cars. It makes me feel nauseated."

"I completely sympathize with that," Harmony replied, nodding. "Plus, there really are a frightening number of girls our age who like Justin Bieber. I don't understand what's so special about him. Now, Emerald Green is a teen artist that knows how to rock!"

"Oh, yes," Marty Jr replied, as he flashed a lopsided smile. "She was just twelve years old, when she started - and she joined my dad on his very last tour. She reminds me a little of Lzzy Hale from Halestorm. Both girls really know how to rock! I believe Emerald Green's music is classified as post-grunge and alternative metal. She's quite talented."

"Come to think of it, she just turned eighteen," Harmony pointed out, softly. "It's very hard to believe that she's legally an adult, now. I wonder what it was like for her to go to a public school. Maybe, at her school, all the kids actually knew how to rock out."

"Well, I just refuse to believe that rock is dead," Marty Jr commented, with resolve. "I sure do wish to carry the rock torch onto the next generation. I hope that, a hundred years from now, people will still be rocking out. I wish to follow in my dad's footsteps."

"Well, as long as it's what _you_ want to do," Harmony pointed out, smiling. "I have not yet decided what I want to do. While I do find science to be interesting, I'm not so sure that being a scientist is for me. I was thinking of maybe working at a radio station - maybe even our local rock station, KKHV. I think it'd be so cool to be a disc jockey.

"I think you'd make a real great disc jockey," Marty Jr replied, as he patted Harmony's shoulder. "According to my dad, though... Remember, back in the late-'80, he worked a few years as a disc jockey... Anyway, you might not be able to pick the play list."

"Oh, that's all right," Harmony replied, softly. "Actually, I already knew that - from the various times that I would request songs. Come to think of it, it'd really be nice to be a program director - but I guess that would actually require a lot of work and hassle."

"Yeah, probably so," Marty Jr agreed, as he began to climb out of the pool. "Say, how about we play a little Nintendo? Despite what other people may say, I quite do believe that the original Super Mario Brothers was the best. I do think some of the games that came out in the '80s have never really lost their appeal. How's that sound with you?"

"It sounds good, Marty," Harmony agreed, as she also began climbing out of the pool. "Old-school Nintendo is the very best, in my opinion. Anyway, remember what my dad always says. You should learn from the past, plan for the future, and live for today."

"Well, Harmony, I really feel so much better," Marty Jr replied, as he wrapped a towel around himself. "Y'know, you've always been a real good friend to me. You sure made me realize that I was fretting for nothing. Well, let's give Bowser a good ass-kicking."

The two youths laughed, as they headed into the house. Marty Jr thought of how he would have a brand new year for opportunities. While growing older would come with more responsibilities, it would also come with more freedom. For now, it was best just to live life one day at a time. Indeed, he would welcome his birthday with open arms.


	3. Night of the Deathbat

**Author's Note: I am aware that, in the real world, Jimmy "The Rev" Sullivan died in December of 2009. I figure that this would not be the case in the Back to the Future Universe, though, with the advanced technology. **

_February 29, 2012  
6:15 PM PST_

Martin Seamus McFly Jr smiled - as he turned towards his friends, Harmony Brown and Aaron Nelson. He felt rather excited about seeing Avenged Sevenfold in concert, that evening - and he knew that his friends felt quite the same way. Aaron's older brother, Ryan, was the one that was going to make sure the three friends would be safe.

"I guess this makes concert number four, Marty," Harmony commented, smiling. "I bet we're definitely gonna have so much fun, tonight. So far, we've been to _two_ Foo Fighters concerts - as well as a Disturbed concert. Now, it'll be Avenged Sevenfold."

"I still can't believe you guys actually got away with that," Aaron commented, shaking his head. "I mean, sneaking off to a Foo Fighters concert... at only ten years old."

"Yeah, I was so amazed that we didn't get punished more so than we did," Harmony replied. "Our parents were very understanding of us, I guess. At least, we won't be sneaking off to _this_ concert - since, this time, we have permission to attend."

"It was still scary, though," Marty Jr pointing out, shuddering, "how my mom yelled at us. She sure doesn't yell, all that often. I suppose it's not like we didn't really deserve it, though. Quite honestly, I can't really say that I regret the fact that we attended."

"Well, I rather am jealous of you two," Aaron replied, laughing. "My parents didn't let me attend, either - but, as disappointed as I was, I knew I had to obey them. It sure didn't seem fair to me - but, at the same time, I understood that they probably had a good reason for saying 'no'. Anyway, I'm glad that I'm able to attend this concert."

"True that," Marty Jr replied, flashing a lopsided smile. "From what I know, Avenged Sevenfold quite does put on spectacular shows. I mean, they sure go all out. I think Jimmy 'The Rev' Sullivan is so talented. I really can't imagine the band without him."

"Yeah, and he's got a cool drum kit," Aaron added. "I'm so glad that the doctors were able to fix his enlarged heart. For all we know, he could've died from that condition."

"Don't even bring that up, Aaron," Harmony pleaded. "I can just imagine how the fans of Led Zeppelin must've felt, when they heard the news of John Bonham's death."

"That's a good point, Harmony," Marty Jr replied. "After all, a lot of people had tickets to their upcoming concerts. I know I sure would've felt devastated, had I been one of those people. Besides, I do think his death has really taken a toll on Robert Plant."

"I think so, too," Harmony agreed. "I'm certain that losing a band member is generally quite devastating to the rest of the band. Robert really did seem to be more affected than the others, though. They were very close friends, prior to joining Led Zeppelin."

"That is true," Marty Jr replied, nodding. "At any rate, from what I know, most of the members of Avenged Sevenfold went to school together. It would be cool if our band could be like that, too. Of course, Johnny Christ is a little bit younger than the rest."

"Yeah, and other band members certainly love to beat up on him," Aaron commented, laughing. "As for _our_ band... We do have you, me, and Andrew Hopkins. We still need a drummer and a keyboardist, though. This fall, we start high school - so I really hope that we can find an eligible drummer and and an eligible keyboardist to join us."

"Oh, I'm very sure that you guys will be able to find some eligible musicians," Harmony replied, encouragingly. "At any rate, it's simply about time we head to the living room. Ryan should be here, soon, to pick us up. I'm glad that he offered to take us along."

"I think you're right," Marty Jr agreed, as the trio began to leave his bedroom. "It's so nice that our parents are simply letting us attend, but I guess they think we're still too young to go alone. Well, I don't mind us going with Ryan. He is a cool dude, after all."

"Well, most of the time," Aaron replied. "Of course, like most brothers, we actually do have our share of disputes. I am so glad that he's willing to have us along, though."

"Plus, it sure would be nice to have a car," Harmony added. "Of course, we could just go by hoverboard - as we did to attend the Foo Fighters concert, when we were ten. Still, I really would like to pick up some souvenirs - probably a tee-shirt and a poster."

"Yeah, those would be awkward to carry home," Marty Jr agreed, "by hoverboard. Of course, we could just change into our new Avenged Sevenfold tee-shirts - but it really would be tough to carry a poster, and run the risk of having it become wet or torn."

"We would have to carry our old shirts, as well," Harmony pointed out. "The thing is, I wanted to wear my Foo Fighters shirt to the concert - but it's currently in the wash. It is also a bit tacky to wear another band's shirt to a concert, from what I understand."

"Well, none of us are wearing band shirts," Aaron replied. "Anyway, this sure is gonna be a fun night. I do hope to hear them perform Unholy Confessions and Bat Country."

"If they opt to play Seize the Day," Harmony commented, "I am probably gonna start crying. I'm simply about as bad with that song, as Marty is with Over the Hills and Far Away by Led Zeppelin. I think it's about the only song that can really make me cry."

"Cry? To Avenged Sevenfold?" Aaron asked, as he burst out laughing. The sound of a car horn could then be heard. "That's probably Ryan. I guess we'd better head out."

The trio all cheered, just as they ran out the front door. Sure enough, Ryan's car was sitting in the parking lot. Aaron took the front seat, while Marty Jr and Harmony sat in the back. Avenged Sevenfold's song, Nightmare, was blasting from the car speakers.

"How are you kiddies doing?" Ryan asked, as turned down the music a little. "I can see that you're all feeling very excited. Think they're gonna set anything on fire, tonight?"

"Oh, goodness, I hope not," Marty Jr replied, grimacing. "Please, don't even mention it. We've been looking so forward to going to the concert, we sure don't want to feel anxious about it. From the videos that I've seen, they have awesome pyrotechnics."

"Yeah, I'm sure the band will be real careful with the pyrotechnics," Harmony agreed, nodding. "I do believe there were a few minor incidents, here and there - but nothing too major. I don't think we really have anything to worry about. I think it'll be fine."

"Well, as long as Griff Tannen and his gang doesn't show up," Aaron commented, "we should be fine. I worry more about _them_, than I do about any pyrotechnics."

"I doubt they even like Avenged Sevenfold," Harmony pointed out, rolling her eyes. "I think they only listen to that rap crap. Griff may be very dumb, but I highly doubt that even _he_ would waste his money on a show for a band that he doesn't like."

"Besides, even if they _did_ show up," Ryan explained, "I'm quite sure that security would stop them. I've been to a number of rock shows - and I can tell you that they're not as dangerous as many people think. People tend to focus so much on the bad."

"I guess you're right," Marty Jr agreed, nodding. "Dad has performed a few thousand concerts - and he has simply stopped a few shows, whenever he noticed that anyone was being harassed. He may be an easy-going and laid-back person, but he quite has no tolerance for troublemakers. He was always good with handling that sort of stuff."

"I hope to attend one of his shows, sometime," Ryan commented. "I love watching his concert videos." Just as he turned into the parking lot of the Hill Valley Amphitheatre, he added, "Well, here we are! Man, it's sure gonna be tough to find a parking spot."

"Well, it is a sold-out show," Marty Jr pointed out. "I'm sure glad that we were able to get some good seats. By the way, Ryan, thanks so much for getting us the tickets."

"You're certainly welcome," Ryan replied, smiling. "As soon as I won these four tickets from KKHV, I felt that I should invite my brother... along with two of his friends."

"Well, we certainly appreciate that," Aaron replied, cheerfully. "It's a very nice treat."

"Here we go," Ryan called out, as he pulled into an empty parking spot. "It's gonna be a bit of a long walk, but I'm sure we could use the exercise. Besides, it'll be worth it.

Marty Jr nodded, as the quartet stepped out of the car. He did not mind the walk, at all. He skipped, as he felt very excited about the upcoming show. He thought of how nice it was to have such a great family and great friends. He was very lucky, indeed.

oooooooooo

After the concert, Marty Jr felt elated - as he went to look at tee-shirts with Harmony and Aaron. There were so many great shirts to choose from, it was quite hard for him to decide which one he liked the best. He wished he could afford to buy all of them.

"What do you think of this shirt?" Harmony asked, as she showed him a pink shirt with a death bat on both sides - as well as the band's name. "This is such a cool shirt."

"I think so, too," Marty Jr replied, cheerfully. "Y'know, I think I'll also pick up that shirt. I mean, I'm not so insecure in my masculinity - that I'm intimidated by the colour pink."

"That's what I love about you, Marty," Harmony replied, laughing. "I really hate when people tell me that I can't like hard rock, just because I'm a girl. In a way, I suppose it would be a little subversive for either of us to wear this shirt. Screw gender roles."

"I did see plenty of girls, in the audience," Marty Jr pointed out, softly. "Perhaps, not as many as there were boys - but, still, I don't think that rock music is only for boys."

"No, but rap is," Harmony replied, laughing. "Actually, rap isn't really for anybody."

"Hey, you two!" called out Ryan, as he and Aaron approached the duo. "Are you two lovebirds ready to go? I thought we could go out to Dairy Queen for ice cream."

"Harmony is _not _my girlfriend," Marty Jr protested, rolling his eyes. "Yes, we are about ready to go - once we purchase these shirts."

"Matching shirts, huh?" Ryan asked, smirking. "Are you sure that you're not boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Yes, we're sure of that!" Marty Jr and Harmony exclaimed, in unison.

"You're in denial," Ryan teased, in a singsong voice. He then started to hum the Bridal Chorus.

"Oh, quit that, Ryan!" Marty Jr protested, as he playfully slugged the elder Nelson.

"If you don't mind," Harmony commented, "we're off to purchase our shirts, now."

"Oh, sure thing," Ryan replied, snickering. "We'll be waiting for you, right here."

Ryan and Aaron both began to hum the Bridal Chorus, as Marty Jr and Harmony made their way to the cash register. While Marty Jr was very fond the Nelsons - he sure felt that they could be so immature, at times. After all, he and Harmony were just friends.

Indeed, he simply did enjoy the concert. He started to fantasize about having his own band. Perhaps, one day, he and his band would also be able to put on such shows - in front of thousands of people. He hoped to, one day, become famous in his own right.


	4. Mother Monster Night

_March 10, 2012  
6:15 PM PDT_

"Do you like my dress?" Marlene Stella McFly asked - as she turned to her best friend, Lila Chessler. "I simply do want to look my best. I'm glad that your cousin managed to snag some front row tickets. It'll be so awesome, if Lady Gaga actually notices us."

"I think you look lovely," Lila replied, approvingly. "The neon pink and purple sequins are so becoming on you. So, uh, what about me? What do you think of my dress?"

"I certainly dig the glittery electric blue look," Marlene replied, smiling. "I mean, it sure brings out your blue eyes. Perhaps, after the concert, we could meet Lady Gaga."

"Well, I've got my autograph book," Lila commented, smiling broadly. "It's too bad that your brother doesn't like Lady Gaga. If you ask me, hard rock is really for lo-res bojos. I mean, Avenged Sevenfold? Gimme a break! That's not music, that's zipping noise."

"Yeah, I don't get how he can listen to that," Marlene agreed, nodding. "I really don't get how he can stand music with screaming in it. _I_ can scream, too. I'd be happy to scream at him. Now, Lady Gaga, on the other hand... her music is quite melodic."

"You've got that right," Lila agreed. "At any rate, my cousin should be here soon. I'm so looking forward to this. I'm sure glad that your parents finally think that you're old enough to go to concerts. After all, we are fourteen years old. We really aren't small children, anymore. No offence, but I quite find your brother to be a bit... immature."

Marlene sighed, as she glanced around her bedroom. While she agreed that Marty Jr still tended to act like a child, she felt very uncomfortable with other people criticizing him. He was her brother, and only she was the one that was allowed to criticize him.

"I'm sorry, Marly," Lila apologized, her voice softening. "I understand that you have a sense of family loyalty. As I am an only child, I simply don't know what it's like to have a brother... or a sister, for that matter. I can't say that I feel like I'm missing much."

"Well, he can be a bit annoying," Marlene replied, softly. "So, anyway, I sure do hope to hear Lady Gaga sing Bad Romance. That is my absolute favourite song. Just Dance is also a great song, as well as Poker Face. And then, of course, there's Alejandro."

"Hey, let's not forget Paparazzi," Lila added, smiling. "As well as her current hit, Born This Way. By the way, what outfit do you think she'll be wearing? I admire her sense of style. The only outfit that I really was not keen on was her meat dress, and that's mostly because looking at meat makes me feel sick. Just imagine all the cholesterol!"

"At least, she wasn't stuffing all of that in her mouth," Marlene commented, grimacing. "I certainly wouldn't mind seeing her wearing a lettuce outfit, though. I bet she'd quite look so swaggy. Or else, she could make a dress out of sliced cucumbers. That's be..."

"That's what I quite admire about her," Lila replied, admiringly. "You really never know what she's gonna come up with, next. Anyway, we should really start heading out."

"Yeah, this is one moment when we don't wanna be late," Marlene agreed, as the duo began to leave Marlene's bedroom. "I've really been looking so forward to this. I hope I can get a hologram of her singing a song. My old one is really starting to get faded."

"That would really be awesome," Lila agreed. "I heard that they have new holograms, now, of her performing Born This Way. I can just put it on my nightstand, turn off the light, and turn the hologram on. Come to think of it - I could watch it, all night long."

"That sounds delightful," Marlene commented, smiling. "I should be able to afford one. Of course, I'm determined to own all the Lady Gaga holograms as possible. I guess I'm just that big of the fan." With a sigh, she added. "I always quite thought that Emerald Green was pretty. It's just a shame that she decided to do hard rock, instead of pop."

"Yeah, that's quite a real shame," Lila agreed, shaking her head. "I mean, a pretty girl like her just should not be involved in such an aggressive and hyper-masculine type of music. Honestly, there is nothing wrong with being feminine. Femininity is beautiful."

"In all fairness," Marlene pointed out, quietly, "Lady Gaga really isn't all that feminine, either. At least, not in the traditional sense. However, she quite has a great sense of fashion - and she does pop. I'd be so disappointed, if she ever decided to do rock."

"Oh, please don't even suggested that," Lila pleaded, groaning. Suddenly, they heard a car horn. "Well, I think that's Rita. We certainly don't want to keep her waiting."

Marlene nodded, as the two of them ran outside. She smiled, as she really felt excited about the concert. Maybe, just maybe, her idol would take notice her, Lila, and Rita.

"Hello, you girls," Rita greeted, as Marlene and Lila stepped into the car. Lila took the front seat, while Marlene sat in the back. "I can certainly tell that you two are just as excited as I am. I have been to twelve shows, and there wasn't one that I disliked."

"So I guess tonight makes show number thirteen, eh?" Lila asked, smiling. "Well, I sure hope that this doesn't indicate misfortune for us. As for Marly, this is her first show."

"Oh, really?" Rita asked, turning towards the back. "Well, Marly, I can guarantee that you will really enjoy the show. I really do love her on-stage persona - and she sounds so much better live, then she does on any of her albums. She's got a soulful voice."

"You are so lucky, Rita," Marlene replied, as she felt a little envious. "Of course, if you hadn't offered to take us along, Mom might not have let me to go to the concert. That would've really crushed my heart. I'm sick of Mom treating me like I'm still a little girl."

"My mom's still like that, at time," Rita explained, gently, "and I'm nineteen years old. I do completely sympathize with you. You really should think on the positive, though. At least, your mom _is_ letting you go. As frustrating as it can be, I'm really starting to understand my mom's side. It can be hard for moms to accept that their kids are..."

"... growing up?" Marlene asked, quietly. Rita nodded. "Well, that sure doesn't make it less frustrating for me. I am very sick of being told that I can't do this or that. I should be able to do more things, now that I am a teenager. I should have more freedom."

"I understand how you feel," Rita replied, softly. "Believe me, when I was your age, I sure felt the same. I didn't understand why my parents wouldn't let me attend certain functions, or why I couldn't stay out as late as I wanted to. It felt so unfair to me."

"Yeah, that's quite the same way _my_ parents are," Marlene grumbled. "I mean, I always have to be home by midnight - even though my friends can stay out longer. It is quite majorly embarrassing to have to be the first one to leave - because, if I'm not home by midnight, then I get grounded. Honestly, why do my parents do this to me?"

"I'm very sure they just want you to be safe," Rita suggested. "Anyway, here we are - at the Hill Valley Amphitheatre. Please, Marly, just try to relax - and be grateful that your parents are letting you go to the Lady Gaga concert. Cheer up, Marly - okay?"

Marlene nodded, as the trio stepped out the car. As much as she quite hated to admit it, Rita really did have a point. Her parents really were not all that strict - and, in fact, they were quite easy-going. She just wished that her parents were not so protective.

oooooooooo

After the concert, Marlene felt quite ecstatic. Any negative feelings that she had prior to the concert were now gone. She really did enjoy the show, and she was looking for the hologram that she wanted. To her delight, there were many tables full of them.

"So, Rita," Marlene asked, turning to her best friend's cousin, "do you think we'll really be able to meet her? I swear that there were some times... when she glanced at us."

"Nah, I doubt it," Rita replied, shaking her head. "I never really did get an opportunity to meet her. I mean, she just has too many fans... she can't meet with all of them."

"Well, I guess that's okay," Marlene replied, with a small smile. "I still feel glad that we attended. I wonder when she'll be swinging by Hill Valley, next. I sure loved the outfit that she had on. Anyway, you certainly were right about her sounding better live."

"Thank you so much for taking us, Rita," Lila added, with heartfelt gratefulness. "This was quite enjoyable. Well, I suppose we'd better pick up the holograms - before they are all gone. They don't cost very much. We could even pick up more, if we'd like."

"I think I'll just get the Born This Way hologram, tonight," Marlene replied, smiling. "It'll be enough, for awhile. Although, sometime, I'd like to replace my Bad Romance one."

"Well, as for me, I happen to have the whole collection," Rita commented, cheerfully.

"Oh, lucky you," Marlene replied, with a hint of envy. "You'll have to show us them."

"Sure," Rita replied, smiling. "Tomorrow, you two could come over by my place - and I can show all of them to you. At any rate, what are we waiting for? Let's get going!"

Marlene nodded, as they headed to one of the tables. One day, she hoped to also be a pop star. She rather hoped that, one day, she could even perform a duet with Lady Gaga. She really hoped that, one day, people would come to appreciate her singing.


End file.
